Tempestad en el arcoiris
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Por ley, el amor y la ira no se llevan bien. Eso le pasó a Marc tras ilusionarse con Nathaniel durante años, al recibir un giro inesperado. Este escrito participa del reto introductorio "Abrimos el telón" del foro El Abrevadero.


**Tempestad e** **n el arcoíris**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Por ley, el amor y la ira no se llevan bien. Eso le pasó a Marc tras ilusionarse con Nathaniel durante años, al recibir un giro inesperado. Este escrito participa del reto introductorio "Abrimos el telón" del foro El Abrevadero._

 _¿Cómo están chicos?_

 _Es primera vez que hago una historia muy fuerte en cuanto a clasificación y temática. Podremos notar el sentimiento de la ira que afecta a nuestro protagonista, algo universal en cada uno de nosotros al ver truncadas nuestras metas._

 _Lean con la mayor delicadeza posible._

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

 _(Punto de vista de Marc)_

Por fin terminé.

Después de casi seis arduos meses, una reconocida editorial ha publicado mi novela gráfica que sería punta de lanza de mi novel carrera.

Una historia donde el drama y el romance van de la mano en el universo futurista que creé hace tiempo.

No lo habría hecho sin mi mentor artístico.

O quizá algo más.

Me refiero a Nathaniel, que también es un connotado dibujante y pintor en todo París. Éramos amigos en secundaria y tras mi estadía en Bellas Artes me volví a encontrar con él como mi maestro de dibujo.

Más adelante me convertí en el alumno más aventajado de su clase y fui becado a Bélgica para perfeccionar mis habilidades del cómic.

Aquel acercamiento con Nath se fortaleció, llegando a evolucionar en sentimental. No tenía el valor como para poder declarar lo que siento ya que se vendría para abajo en un dos por tres y perderlo para siempre.

También sería mal visto en mis compañeros de clase y familia debido a que mis preferencias son distintas a las de ellos.

Tomé valor y agarro mi motocicleta para dirigirme al departamento de Nath, para entregarle una copia de mi obra con una dedicatoria particular.

Al llegar, muchos pensamientos se vienen en mi mente en torno a él. Tenía cargado el valor para poder sacar aquellas palabras que ansío decirle. Toco el timbre de la entrada para verificar si está.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Se encuentra Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

"Aquí estoy, ¿De parte de quién?"

"Soy Marc…"

"Puedes pasar Marc"

Luego de recibir su aprobación para dirigirme a su hogar, formulaba una conversación algo formal para la muy ansiada confesión. Toco su puerta, siendo abierta por mi mentor que me sonreía amablemente. Trataba de controlar mi transpiración y ocultar mi sonrojo cuando lo ví.

"¡Marc!, Que sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por acá".

"Profesor, venía a entregarle una copia de mi comic y…"

"¿Puedes entrar?"

Asentí con la cabeza y accedí a entrar a sus aposentos.

Pero veo a una prominente rubia de ojos azules a medio vestirse que tomaba un sorbo de buen vino en su sofá que me saludaba cortésmente.

"Marc, te presento a Chloé Bourgeois, mi futura esposa".

"Chloé y usted…"

"Exacto Marc, en cuestión de meses Chloé y yo nos vamos a casar"

En mi interior sentía un abrumador sismo que derrumbó todos mis sueños, escalando a mi maldita realidad y aquel rubor tímido había cambiado de tonalidad uno más agresivo.

Sentía en mis venas un sentimiento que no lo había saboreado en mi ser: era la ira.

La ira al saber que la persona que te gusta, te acuchillaba por la espalda sin piedad alguna.

Al ver a Nathaniel, no me quedó de otra que golpear su rostro fuertemente.

"¡Nathaniel!, ¿Estás bien?"

Era su prometida que se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo y ver si sentía dolor.

Pero no me arrepentía de nada.

"¿Qué has hecho? ¿No te da vergüenza?"

Más adelante la intenté separar dándole una cachetada certera a aquella chica, provocando que cayera del suelo.

"¡CHLOÉ!"

Era mi mentor que tomó en sus brazos a la chica que sollozaba del dolor, me miró con una mirada de odio hacia mí.

"Por favor vete…"

"Pero yo…"

"¡VETE, MALDITA SEA!"

Obedecí y corrí de su habitación para tomar mi motocicleta rumbo a mi taller. Mi lado iracundo todavía no se iba y la furia se vislumbraba en mi rostro.

Una vez que entré, boté violentamente todo lo que había alrededor de mí incluyendo aquella libreta en la que dibujaba una historia íntima del cual yo salvaba al demoilustrador como Ladybug.

Al ver tirada entre los tarros de pintura negra, no se me despegaba de la mente cómo el estampado de arcoíris de la libreta manchado de negro.

Me reduje entre mis piernas para ponerme a llorar amargamente.

Aquella imagen me identificó bastante al ver que la tempestad que causé por mis celos, tuvieron consecuencias irreparables para mí. El de responder agresivamente al quien hasta ahora fue mi amigo de bastante años y a la chica que tanto ama.

Y ese arcoíris quedó oculto en aquel firmamento de neblina oscura.

Para siempre.


End file.
